Field
The present disclosure relates to a device with at least one component, designed to equip a vehicle, in particular a railroad vehicle.
Description of the Related Technology
The disclosure for example relates to the cooling of electronic components, in particular brake resistances. Some railroad vehicle braking systems may in fact generate electricity during braking. These braking systems then include brake resistances, which are able to dissipate part of the electricity generated during braking.
Such brake resistances are typically cooled by a suitable device. In general, such a cooling device includes fans and/or at least one heat pump circuit.